


Purple-Eyed Cœurl

by lian, Lymsleia



Category: Final Fantasy XII, Song Of The Lioness
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Manip, bestiary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-02
Updated: 2008-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lian/pseuds/lian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymsleia/pseuds/Lymsleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The naturalist Melrose's account of a unique breed of cœurl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple-Eyed Cœurl

**Author's Note:**

> Text&amp;idea: Lymsleia (Schattenstern)  
> Graphic: lian
> 
> Co-created for the otw_onlinecon Alternate Crossover challenge, May 2008.

A rare encounter, even for the intrepid naturalist!


End file.
